


Origami Hearts

by Hyunjins_lipring



Series: JinJin Diaries [1]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Hyunjin POV, Hyunjin is a nervous wreck tbh, Jinyoung thinks he's absolutely adorable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/Hyunjins_lipring
Summary: No matter how hard he tried, Hyunjin couldn't seem to get the word ‘date’ out of his head. ‘No, this isn't a date. This is just Jinyoung being nice and keeping his promise,’ he tried to convince himself. Still, he couldn't stop the feeling of hope from blooming in his chest. {0 days}





	Origami Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by Jinyoung saying that he and Hyunjin should get food together in this video: https://youtu.be/ii_nGQDhItY  
> 

No matter how hard he tried, Hyunjin couldn't seem to get the word ‘date’ out of his head. ‘No, this isn't a date. This is just Jinyoung being nice and keeping his promise,’ he tried to convince himself. Still, Hyunjin couldn't stop the feeling of hope from blooming in his chest as he walked down the street side by side with his hyung. 

Jinyoung opened the door to the restaurant they had just arrived at, placing a hand on the small on Hyunjin's back to guide him through the entrance. Hyunjin couldn't focus on anything but the heat radiating from Jinyoung’s hand. He was surprised he didn't trip on his way through the door. 

The restaurant was nice -- almost too nice, in Hyunjin's opinion -- and completely void of customers. He looked over at Jinyoung confusedly. “Why is there no one here?”

Jinyoung smiled down at him warmly. “I asked them to close down the restaurant for us. More privacy that way. We won't have to worry about anybody recognizing us.”

A combination of excitement and terror coursed through Hyunjin's body. He was going to be all alone, in an empty restaurant, with just Jinyoung? He prayed he wouldn't embarrass himself. 

“Let's sit, shall we?” Jinyoung motioned to a table next to the wall, a small candle flickering in the middle of it. The edges of the black tablecloth almost reached the floor, and there was a short vase of exactly 6 red roses on one side of the table. Hyunjin thought the whole thing looked pretty romantic, but figured perhaps that was just the usual decor for the restaurant. 

Jinyoung pulled out Hyunjin's chair, and the younger boy sat down nervously. As Jinyoung took his seat across from him, Hyunjin could feel his hands shaking, and he didn't know where to look. Should he look at Jinyoung? It would be rude to ignore him. But Hyunjin also didn't want to seem like he was staring. 

“Hyunjin-ah, are you alright? You're being unusually quiet,” Jinyoung asked, his voice laced with genuine concern. 

“Uh, yeah. I'm okay. Just hungry, I guess.” It was the best excuse he could come up with. 

“Well, then let's order!” Jinyoung exclaimed. 

Just then, a waitress appeared from around the corner and placed two wine glasses filled with sparkling water onto the table. 

“What can I get for you two handsome gentlemen?” she asked. 

Jinyoung ordered so much food for them, Hyunjin was sure they were never going to be able to eat all of it. He watched amusedly as Jinyoung requested one thing after another from the menu. Hyunjin giggled when the waitress finally left the table. 

Jinyoung glanced at him with a smirk. “What's so funny?”

Hyunjin laughed again. “It's just -- you ordered a lot of food. I thought maybe you were trying to buy out the whole restaurant or something”

Jinyoung laughed along with him, and Hyunjin was now smiling for a completely different reason. Jinyoung looked so gorgeous when he laughed. The way his bright eyes crinkled up made Hyunjin swoon. He momentarily closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure. 

When he opened them, he saw that Jinyoung was now staring at him, his chin resting in one hand. The older boy was smiling at him so sweetly, Hyunjin thought he might get a toothache. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he made eye contact with Jinyoung. 

“Thanks for asking me to come eat with you,” Hyunjin said, his voice shaky. 

The smile on Jinyoung’s face grew slightly. “Thanks for agreeing to come.”

Jinyoung must have noticed how anxious Hyunjin was, because he quickly changed the subject. “Hey, do you wanna see something cool?”

Hyunjin nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

Jinyoung called the waitress over and asked for two sheets of blank paper. Hyunjin admired the older boy's hands as he showed him how to make a 3D origami heart. Sticking his tongue out a bit, Hyunjin tried his best to follow each step perfectly. 

Jinyoung chuckled softly. “You're cute,” he said, his voice just barely above a whisper. 

Hyunjin’s head snapped up and he looked at Jinyoung with wide eyes, a heavy blush appearing on his cheeks. The older boy was gazing at him with a lovely sparkle in his eye, and Hyunjin felt like he couldn't breathe. 

The moment was quickly interrupted, however, when the waitress came back with a huge tray of food. The two boys ate quietly, sneaking shy glances while they thought the other wasn't looking. 

Just when Hyunjin felt like he couldn't possibly eat anymore, Jinyoung suggested that they have dessert. He ordered some sort of chocolate lava cake with strawberries for them to share. 

“And don't worry about the cost. I'm paying,” he stated, winking at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin’s breath hitched. “You really don't have to do that.”

“I know. But I want to,” Jinyoung said sincerely. 

When the dessert arrived, Jinyoung took his fork and scooped up a bit of the cake. “You take the first bite,” he said, offering the small piece to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin smiled shyly and leaned forward, opening his mouth to receive the bite. Jinyoung gently pushed the fork into his mouth, watching Hyunjin’s lips close around it. He then used the same fork to take his own bite, which Hyunjin had to admit was kind of sexy. 

“Oh, you have chocolate on your -- come here.” Hyunjin held his breath as Jinyoung reached his hand across the table. The older boy cupped Hyunjin’s jaw, wiping a bit of chocolate from the corner of the boy’s mouth with his thumb. Hyunjin's whole body felt warm with Jinyoung's hand on his face. 

Jinyoung sat back in his chair and wiped his hand on his napkin. “I'm really glad we could do this.” The way Jinyoung was looking at him with such adoration made Hyunjin feel dizzy. 

Hyunjin couldn't control the words that came out of his mouth next. “Honestly, I've been nervous all day. When you asked me to come on this date with you, I thought --” He cut himself off, his face flushing bright pink. Did he really just say that out loud?

Jinyoung raised one eyebrow at him. Hyunjin’s throat tensed up and he felt like he wanted to cry. He was having such a nice time with his hyung, and now he had just ruined everything. Hyunjin looked down at his lap, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand. He could feel Jinyoung's eyes on him. 

“Hey,” Jinyoung said softly, reaching one hand across the surface of the table. “What’s wrong?”

Glancing up at the hand that rested on the table in front of him, Hyunjin sniffled. “I'm sorry,” he said in a small voice. “I ruined everything. I'm so sorry.”

Jinyoung sighed softly. “Why? Because you said this was a date?”

Hyunjin bit his lip to keep from crying. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Of course this wasn't a date. How could he be so stupid and naive?

“You're not wrong.”

Hyunjin looked up in shock. “What?” 

One side of Jinyoung's lips pulled up into a half-smile. “I thought the candles and flowers made it pretty obvious.”

Hyunjin had no clue how to respond to that. “I -- you mean -- is this --”

“A date?” Jinyoung interrupted. “Yeah. I mean, I want it to be.” It was now his turn to be nervous. “Do you?”

Hyunjin's heart was beating so loud he thought for sure Jinyoung could hear. In an act of bravery, he gently placed his hand atop the older boy's in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he looked directly into Jinyoung’s hopeful eyes. “Yes, I do.” 

The glow from Jinyoung’s smile could have rivaled that of the brightest stars. He situated their hands so that he was holding onto Hyunjin’s slightly smaller one, rubbing his thumb along the younger boy's fingers. 

“I like you, Hyunjin. A lot. I really want us to spend more time together.” 

Hyunjin let out a breathy laugh. Was this actually happening? He felt like he was dreaming. Even if he was, he never wanted to wake up. “I really like you, too. And I would love that.”

Without breaking eye contact, Jinyoung brought Hyunjin's hand up and placed a light kiss to his knuckles. Hyunjin felt a tingle to where Jinyoung touched his lips, which spread throughout his whole body. 

For the next few moments, they were content to just watch each other in silence, cherishing their time together. They both knew how easily they could fall in love with one another, and they were both willing to allow themselves to fall hard.


End file.
